


Amour

by AshleyRyeo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-canon character - Freeform, Romance, WAFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyRyeo/pseuds/AshleyRyeo
Summary: From the day Atem left, Yugi had never slept soundly.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Miss

**Author's Note:**

> In fact, I didn't write this fanfic in English. I have written it in my mother language, then translated it to English. So maybe some passages I used incorrect structure, if you find out, please report to me.
> 
> And now, hope you enjoy it!

From the day Atem left, Yugi had never slept soundly.

Initially, it was just insomnia that lasted until midnight. Gradually, the number of times he fell asleep was only counted on his fingers, he could not even remember the last time he slept.

And the cause of this, it doesn’t need to be said that everyone knows. Yugi also knew why he was like that, just that he still couldn’t accept it.

He didn’t have the courage to admit that, he missed his other half very much.

After all that happened, he and his friends returned to their daily life. They are still the same, still a group of close friends, still go to school together, have fun together, side by side. With just one difference, Bakura and Otogi have now joined, bringing the total to six.

Jounouchi still did not – and probably never will – give up his passion for the duel monster. He often challenged Yugi, almost every day, but of course, never won. No matter what, Yugi was also the one who defeated the King of the Game.

Honda has nothing changed, constantly messing with Jounouchi. But as Yugi observed, recently the frequency has decreased significantly. Well, maybe he wants to ingratiate his brother-in-law. Anyway, wanting to reach Shizuka, Jounouchi is a huge obstacle.

Bakura does not seem to remember a bit about the past, about Yami Bakura that once existed in his body. Everything was over, Yugi didn’t want to say anything again. He is extremely fond of the current Bakura. It seems that two innocent, innocent people will be more sympathetic to each other.

However, in the end, there was a huge change in the group’s relationship, which made Yugi and his three friends exceeding interested.

Anzu and Otogi.

Anzu was Yugi’s first love, but she fell in love with Atem. Of course when he left, she was very miserable. She had a period of retreat, not even going to school for more than a week. No matter how much people knocked on the door, she didn’t respond. At that moment, Otogi made a promise to bring back Anzu, even telling everyone to entrust everything to him. Yugi of course didn’t feel relieved at that time, in fact really wanted to be by the side to comfort Anzu. Because perhaps, he more or less understood the pain she was going through. Is it somewhat like his nostalgia? But Jounouchi and Honda insisted on pulling him back, he only sighed and trusted Otogi.

Who would have expected, Otogi did, and his relationship with Anzu seemed to be on a new level. Even if no one admitted it, but well, that’s fine, as long as everyone is happy.

“Hey, Yugi! Yugi! Yugi! “

“Huh?”

Yugi suddenly jumped out of his thoughts. Jounouchi’s call helped him regain consciousness. It was lunch break right now, in class only Yugi and the others were surrounding his desk.

“What are you doing so dumbfounded? Sleepless again? ” Honda asked worriedly, but not forgetting to bite a piece of bread that he hardly went down to the canteen to buy it.

“Come on Honda, give it some thought! Do you see anyone sleeping while resting their chin? Surely Yugi is thinking something deep. ” Jounouchi protested, make a mocking face at his best friend.

“You don’t eat well without fighting, right?”

“Come on, the two of you stop arguing.” Bakura laughed at reconciliation before things got bigger. “Are you okay, Yugi?”

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me! ” Yugi scratched his head, showing a reassuring smile. In fact, he just reminisced about everything that happened during the past time.

“Then Yugi, do you have any plans for this weekend?” Anzu slammed her hand on the table. Looking at her high-spirited form, Otogi beside her also smiled happily.

“Weekend? Is there an event on this weekend set? ”

“Oh my God, Yugi!” Jounouchi lamented while hugging his face. “Don’t say you forgot, this weekend is your birthday.”

“Birthday?!” Yugi shouted in shock. The group shook their heads, it was true that he had completely forgotten.

“Anyway, let’s go to Kaiba Land. I got in touch with that guy, he said he could arrange for us a private space there. “

“…”

“Hm, why so silent?”

“Jounouchi …” Anzu called softly. Realizing that there was an abnormality in her voice, turning around, everyone were looking at him like a strange creature.

“Is…what’s the matter?” This atmosphere really was a bit unfamiliar.

“Hey, since when have you been close to Kaiba?” Honda swooped to cover Jounouchi’s shoulders, his hands up and messed up his messy blond hair.

“Oh, well …” Just then, the bell rang. End of lunch break, which means that the whole group must disband. Jounouchi seemed to be rescued, he ran back to his seat with three legs and four legs, not forgetting to turn his head and laugh.

Yugi smiled. Looks like there is going to be fun.

*

Night.

Yugi lay on the bed, rolling over from side to side and crawling to the other. Even though he had been extremely tired for the whole day, after straining his mind to do all his work, his nerves still refused to want to rest. The moon was high, illuminating the dark, dark sky.

It was at least past one o’clock at night. He sighed, it seems like he will have to drink some coffee tomorrow to fight.

Then he unconsciously turned his gaze toward the desk.

His heart suddenly tightened, his nose was stinging. Maybe no one knows, tomorrow is your birthday.

And also full two years his other half appeared

Two years ago, on the day of his birth, he had completed a thousand year game after nearly eight years of tinkering. It wasn’t the first time that the two had met, but it was the day Atem’s spirit began to exist in his body.

He remembers very well, the wish he wished for the millennial game, that he wanted to make real friends. He did not regret it when he wanted to, because he treasured this friendship. But if only, he selfishly wishes one more thing, maybe it will come true?

Yugi involuntarily recalled the memories between the two.

Remember the voice that always called him “comrade”, remember the faint figure that always appeared and talked with him when he was lonely, remember the times he teased him about Anzu or whatever, remember the times the two were close together. side by side and have the same belief in victory. And he remembered, too, that lonely back shadow that was always waiting for him to fall asleep appeared, sitting at his desk looking out the window thinking about something like his memory.

But he remembers the most, still the image of Millennium Puzzle neatly placed on the table, because that’s the only bond between the two souls.

A single tear fell, Yugi quickly raised his hand and brushed it off. Why are you so weak? Didn’t you promise him to be strong, to live well without him? You still have family, good friends, you’re not alone, you have to be optimistic, live happily.

Sighing, he curled up in a warm cotton blanket, rolled onto the corner of the bed, trying to get rid of all of his thoughts. The clear purple eyes closed tightly, forcing himself to fall asleep.

At that time, he still simply thought that this nostalgia was due to the loss of a close friend, a teammate who has always been by his side for more than a year.

It is only later, whether it is still a friendship or not, no one knows for sure.


	2. Birthday

"Hm, maybe that's fine!"

Yugi looked at himself in front of the mirror. After turning around, pondering many times, he also chose the outfit he wanted. Today he wears a white short-sleeved shirt, combined with cream-colored jeans, the familiar waistband with a dedicated bag for storing cards. It is true that even if he no longer participates in any card tournament, the deck is still the object of separation from him. It is the thing that keeps too many memories of him with the other half.

"Yugi, Anzu is waiting for you."

His grandfather's call made Yugi know that he was late. He hurriedly brushed his hair again, then quickly went downstairs.

"Grandfather, I'm going!" Yugi smiled and greeted. Mr. Sugoroku shook his head only at his nephew's hasty appearance and continued to clean the store.

"Sorry Anzu, did you wait a long time?"

“It's okay, I just arrived. Come on, the Jounouchi have been waiting for us at Kaiba Land. "

Anzu smiled gently and pulled his hand away. If it was before, he would definitely blush in embarrassment and then stammer. But now it was simply holding hands between two friends, and he felt it no longer made him as embarrassed as before.

*

“Hey! You two have been too long! "

Just seeing the figure of a tall and short figure running from a distance, Jounouchi grumbled. Indeed he has waited a long time, until...fifteen minutes. Just about to open his mouth to say something more, he was silenced by Anzu's stare. And Yugi just scratched his ears sheepishly and apologized.

"It's my fault, because I overslept." Yugi couldn't say that because he struggled to wear a suit, he would definitely be laughed at.

"Enough has already come, let's just stir up enthusiastically!!!" Honda raised his hand and shouted loudly, his excited voice was no different from a child, making the surrounding laugh. Jounouchi made a few sarcastic words at him - it was unbearable - and almost had a childish quarrel if Anzu and Bakura didn't stop him.

"Yugi is the main character today, don't let him be unhappy!" Otogi leisurely looked at the two large adults, trying to act as dignified as a senior. Yugi chuckled. They are truly wonderful friends. The preoccupations of last night seemed to vanish, and warmth and happiness filled his heart.

As expected of the Kaiba Group. Despite coming here many times, Yugi was still overwhelmed by the vastness and flashiness inside. Ghost house, roller coaster, ferris wheel, ... enough. They are like going back to their childhood, playing game after game. Bakura and he are the same, both cowardly at adventures. If they weren't threatened by the other four, maybe the two of them could only play two or three games.

“Hey Yugi! Hurry, go to the duel area. ”

Still blanching on his face after spending the horrible time on the dragon-shaped machine swirling up and down, Yugi heard Jounouchi's shriek. Even if he didn't hear it, he guessed that the one who wanted the duel was just him. Although never won, Jounouchi was determined to challenge him countless times.

Well, the results this time are still the same as before...

“Ahhhh, I don't agree. Lost again? "

Jounouchi screamed angrily. He no longer remembers how many times he lost the battle to this young card king.

"Come on Jounouchi, how can you defeat Yugi?" Otogi was walking while throwing the dice high. "After all, he defeated Atem."

Peep!

The space immediately fell silent.

Yugi stopped walking. When he heard Otogi mention the word "Atem", his heart suddenly pounded hard. He shook his body, unable to control himself, and clenched his hands. A stifled emotion welled up inside him. It's obviously fun today, why would he want to cry just by hearing the other person's name?

On this side, Otogi, who knew he had missed his words, panicked. Especially after seeing Yugi 's look, he became even more bewildered, wanting to comfort but not knowing what to say. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu were all silent. They, like Yugi, share a feeling of loss when they remember their old friend. Bakura alone was confused, perhaps because he had little contact with Yugi's other half, most of the time he was possessed by Yami Bakura. But how stupid, he also knew the atmosphere was much quieter right now.

"Yugi ..." Anzu called softly. But before she finished his sentence, Yugi turned around, showing a bright smile. "Where do we go next?"

As if seeing the worried look on his friends' faces, he instantly reassured himself. “I'm fine, you guys don't worry too much. Today is my birthday, must be happy. "

“Okay, then let's go on. The next place is special, let me lead the way.” Jounouchi exclaimed excitedly, showing a leader figure. Hé knows Yugi is only pretending, how is it okay? But if he didn't talk about it, the situation would get worse and worse. He still doesn't want to go out with these gloomy zombie-like faces.

Honda immediately walked over to cover Yugi's eyes with his hands. The sudden darkness in front of his eyes left Yugi in shock, but a second later he calmed down.

"Rest assured Yugi, we have a surprise for you!"

The sun had sunk more than half, having passed the so-called sunset, giving way to soft golden rays. Yugi walked tired of his legs, and the blindfold made him unable to figure out how far he went, just knowing that he had heard a lot of Honda's grum just now.

"Hey Jounouchi, are we getting there yet?"

"Shut up, you asked me more than three times already!" Jounouchi couldn't take it anymore, screaming. "At this goddamn amusement park too big, I didn't expect to go that long either."

Only the brunet's sigh was heard, followed by Bakura's cheering voice.

"Look! Come, come here!"

The group took a quick step, seeing the large iron door in front of them briefly. Blinking, a figure of a boy gradually appeared.

"Everybody!"

Mokuba waved his hand. Just a few months have passed, the boy has grown a lot, about to become a young man already.

“I've been waiting for everyone for a long time. Come on!"

Yugi frowned, looking like Honda had no intention of showing him the light. What are they up to after all? But thinking it doesn't help, he pityingly stepped inside after the heavy "squeak" sounded.

Jounouchi forced him to sit down on the soft fluffy chair, turned to whisper something to Honda - who still hadn't freed him from sweat-soaked hands - then left. The sound of a series of rustling sounds resounded throughout the room, making his curious blood rise endlessly.

"Hey Honda, what's the matter in the end?"

"Just calm down, Yugi, we have a surprise for you."

The lights went out, the space sank into a peaceful darkness. With only a sigh of relief, Yugi could feel it.

"Hey, every ..."

“Ureshii na kyou wa  
tanoshii na kyou wa  
tanjoubi omedetou  
outa wo utaimashou ”  
(Birthday song)

Everyone's chorus of singing ended as the weight in front of Yugi gradually disappeared. He narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to adjust to the small flickering fire at eye level.

"This is…"

Yugi was moved speechless. The room was decorated with flowers and balloons, and in front of his eyes was a cake and a candle number seventeen.

"Have you all prepared everything?"

“Yes, it does take a lot of time! Hurry and wish something meaningful, don't let us down. " Otogi urged.

Nodding, Yugi clasped his hands, muttering something. Finished, he took a breath and blew a cold wind. Hand candles, lights turn on brightly.

"Thank you very much!"

"Don't be so clumsy, we are friends, aren't we?" Jounouchi patted him on the shoulder, laughing clowning.

He happily glanced through each of them, his pupils softly widened when he saw Kaiba standing with his arms crossed and standing in the corner of the room. Did he also participate in these things?

"You're surprised because my brother is here, right?" Mokuba, as if understanding Yugi's thoughts, answered. "It's because Jounouchi insisted he go there, if there's no way he'll go."

Jounouchi was startled to blush, probably didn't think Mokuba would say so bluntly, harming the gazes that were shifting from the main character of the party to his gaze. He quickly opened his mouth before any damn question was asked.

"Yugi, what do you wish for?"

As expected, his question caught everyone's attention successfully. Yugi raised his hand to scratch his head awkwardly.

“Me? I wish ... "

"I wish I could be with you forever ... and him too."


	3. Egypt

Six o'clock in the morning, Yugi carrying a heavy backpack, waited in the airport lounge.

His backpack straps were soon tightened, his heart was extremely confused. Yugi could not sit still and just waited, pacing around by the rows of chairs, then dumbfoundedly looking at the scenery outside through the large transparent glass door.

The Kaiba corporation's plane had enough fuel, was about to take off. Yugi pursed his lips, really really nervous, just thinking about it but he couldn't contain his emotions.

Is he looking forward to something?

Shaking his head vigorously, Yugi smiled faintly. Although he still had faith, there was still a glimmer of hope in his heart, but truly his mind was ready to be hurt again. Anyway such absurdity, how easy it is to succeed?

“Mr. Yugi, it's about time. Please board the plane. "

Nodding, he lifted his heels and followed the middle-aged man in a glossy black suit. The closer he got to the giant plane, the greater his suspense.

Come to think of it, why did Kaiba ask him to come along on this trip?

*

_Summer in Domino is always hot, especially at this time, the weather becomes even more pronounced. Jounouchi reached up and loosened his collar, cursing himself for why he went out with this hoodie. Even though it was almost ten o'clock at night, it still couldn't get a wind._

_The sound of boots hitting the cold road floor. From afar, a tall figure appeared. The light of a street lamp fell on him, making his dark brown hair golden. The man leaned back against the railing, his eyes absentmindedly toward the river bank, but his mind was on the other boy._

_“It's already late, but you also made an appointment with me. Miss me too much? " Kaiba smirked. His malicious mouth has always been a feature of him._

_"Shut up!" Jounouchi almost shouted, his face red. "Isn't your job too busy, is there only time now?"_

_"You can make a phone call."_

_"I think this should be straightforward to you."_

_Kaiba now moved his gaze to the golden head next to him. Jounouchi is so serious, definitely not something to joke about._

_"So what's the matter?"_

_"I heard you were about to go to Egypt to exhume the ruin where Atem had disappeared." Actually, Kaiba was the one who told him. Pausing for a moment, he hesitated. "Can you take Yugi along?"_

_"Why?" Kaiba stiffened his face. He wanted to unearth that ruin, because Atem was the only opponent he valued, the only person he would accept defeat. Even if nothing can be found, at least he will respectfully rebuild his final resting place._

_Jounouchi knew that Kaiba wouldn't agree easily, but he just thought, if Yugi knew about this, he would surely regret it. He saw Yugi's feeling for the other half, even though he probably didn't even know this. But any of them also realized that Yugi's feeling for Atem weren't just a friend. He wanted to help Yugi, although there was little hope, he still wanted to help._

_Kaiba saw Jounouchi quiet for a long time, in fact he also knows the reason why he did so. Sighing, he reached out to mess with his ruffled blond hair._

_"All right, tell him six a.m. two days later at Domino airport."_

_Jounouchi cheerfully raised his face. Normally, if Kaiba patted his head like that, he would certainly ruffle his hedgehog's hair and hit him. But now he doesn't care anymore, just doesn't stop thanking him, even though his hair has turned into a crow's nest soon._

_Kaiba laughed. A gentle smile, full of love and affection, a smile that is only for the man in front of him._

_When did their relationship progress to this point?_

_It's another long, very long story..._

*

As soon as he got off the plane, Yugi couldn't help but took a few deep breaths. As expected of Egypt, the weather is several times hotter than Japan. The sun reigns right at the top, shining harsh rays of sunlight down the heads of every small shadow.

Yugi glanced around to see the figure of the corporate bodyguard Kaiba sent to pick her up. He quickly stepped into the car, barely avoiding the burning sensation. Once he was seated on the chair, his eyes began to narrow slightly. That's fine, more than twenty hours on the plane, he only slept about three hours. Partly due to inherent insomnia, partly due to too much excitement to fall asleep.

Finally, he had set foot in Atem's hometown once again.

The only difference, last time was tragic, this time it was hope.

Trying to cope with his sleepiness, he lowered the car's windshield and breathed in the fresh air outside. The sand swept up in the wind, hitting Yugi in the face. But he did not bother, continued to capture all the beautiful views of the barren land.

Maybe because this is where his other half grew up, it's the place where he currently lives, so he wanted to gently feel it bit by bit. Even though the time gap was really too far, it still didn't matter for the two of them.

Yes, it's both of them.

*

Somewhere in an extravagant room, a young man slowly sat up, hands embracing his head, settling his mind. Then he gently lifted the curtains aside, looking up at the full moon emitting an enchanting, mellow light and whispered.

"Partner..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene Kaiba and Jounouchi met is actually flashback, AO3 does not allow italicization word, so it is difficult to distinguish.
> 
> Besides, this chapter 3 is too short, and it doesn't seem as good as the previous chapters. I'm sorry if it disappoints you.


	4. Unearth

Not knowing how many times it was repeated, but indeed having known Kaiba for a long time, Yugi never ceased to be overwhelmed by his background.

To prepare for this excavation, Kaiba mobilized a thousand elite workers from all factories across the country.

Yes, a thousand workers.

Seeing everyone took turn digging, working hard at the bottom, while himself standing on another high cliff doing nothing, Yugi suddenly felt embarrassed. But every time he was about to come down to help, Mokuba stopped him.

“Did you come down to be crushed? Stay up here. ”

Yugi kept silent, who said his height was too modest? Even Mokuba is about to be taller than him.

Kaiba looked down from above, his deep, cold eyes. No one knows what he is thinking, but seeing his arrogant attitude, everyone knows his fate but dare not touch. Only he knew, he was just as nervous as Yugi. Kaiba is not sure why he decided to do this. Simply to restore the sacred place to an old opponent, or is he also expecting a miracle to happen?

Looking at the clock in his hand, Kaiba frowned slightly. It was past twelve o'clock in the afternoon, no wonder the hot air was getting hotter. Sweat wet most of his back making him frown in annoyance. Indeed, Kaiba can't stand the heat well.

Mokuba, being signaled by Kaiba, immediately nodded and stepped forward, speaking into the microphone always attached to his ear.

“Everybody, it's time for lunch. Please take a break, one hour later we will continue. "

Thousands of workers below heard that, then happily shouted, quickly threw away the tools and rushed into the built-in huts out of the sun, soon filled with chuckles.

Yugi could now go downstairs.

Even though Yugi knew that it was still a ruin here, he could not help but feel nostalgic. This is the place where the final duel between the two took place, where he and his other half fought with all of their strength. The place where they both reminisced about what was past, is also the place where he was happy to see him back where he belonged.

That day, many tears fell, but no one regretted not holding Atem back.

Yugi went deeper and deeper inside, but was having a little difficulty because of the pile of bricks and stones on the ground, but in general there was no problem. When he seemed to have reached the center of the shrine, he stopped.

Yugi's heart suddenly throbbed.

Like hundreds of waves suddenly surging up, Yugi felt a strange feeling of excitement. Every inexplicable recollection suddenly suffused his mind. From the very first days when he discovered another soul dwelling in his body, then hard but stimulating card games, dangers lurking around, until the moment of separation full of emotion.

Yugi clutched his chest, difficulty breathing. He felt it, a very familiar feeling. So familiar that he thought, even if he died he wouldn't forget.

_Atem._

Yugi dropped to his knees, reaching out to touch the ground with one hand, a warm sensation spread through his palm. Not the scorching sun, this is warmth.

"A Millennium puzzle, you used to be placed here?"

He smiled, a bitter smile. He scoffed at himself, just because his heart felt thrill, he immediately decided that this was the place where the thousand-year treasures were located. He is such an idiot, unlike himself in the past.

Since his other half left, he is no longer himself.

A tear gently rolled down his cheek, followed the slim neck that fell straight to the ground.

Ghosts don't know, demons don't cognize, maybe miracles happen?

*

In recent days, the astrological phenomenon of the prosperous Egypt country has become more and more strange.

Astrologers who have been observing for more than two weeks are still unable to explain why stars are slowly deviating from their orbits, which has never happened before.

Brug - the elder of the Astrology Society is having a very headache.He had lived for eighty years, and yet this was the first time he had discovered that the positions of stars could also move. This mystery one day has no answer, he still cannot eat well and sleep.

Today he was working at the observatory. He swore in his heart to explain this strange phenomenon, otherwise he would not be able to pass through death.

"Elder, have you found out anything?"

Brug hears a small question, takes his eyes off the telescope and sighs. There is no clue at all, information is also ambiguous, indeed very difficult.

The person who asked the question felt that such an expression also understood without daring to ask more. The whole observatory was silent momentarily. Brug sat down on the table with his head, deeply agonized. Should someone like him give up?

"Elder." In the corner of the room, another young man let out a soft cry. "Do you think this has to do with spirituality?"

"Spirituality?"

"I read an ancient book that written: once astrology becomes abnormal, it is a sign that destiny will change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh it's still a very short chapter, lately I don't seem to have enough time to write properly. I am very grateful to those who have read here and still want to follow the story. Your comments are a great source of motivation for me, I really want to know what you guys think about Amour, so don't be shy, please comment so I know if there is anything else to change.


	5. Where?

It's hard to breathe. 

Before Yugi's eyes was a dark, deep, deep. He did not know where he was, how he drifted here or the others. Right now, there was only one thought left in his mind: he needed air. 

Yugi's body felt numb, as if being weighed down by a heavy rock, his limbs could not move. He clenched his teeth, trying to lift his hand. One time, can't. The second time, failed. The third time, not even a little move. 

He will die. 

A feeling of dizziness filled his chest and his breathing became more and more difficult. He wonder why he got into this situation? But his brain didn't have enough oxygen to allow him to think about anything more. Yugi knew that, if he couldn't move even one finger quickly, he would forever disappear. 

Fighting, Muto Yugi! You can do it.

* 

Under the harsh sun's rays, the desert looks even more dry and burning. Soaring sand dunes stretching for thousands of miles, seeming to submerge an entire continent. Scattered throughout the desert are individual roots, small cacti roots, as if they are about to succumb to this heat and die gradually. 

Somewhere on that sandy surface a slight ripple suddenly occurred. At first, it was so soft it felt like it was just a passing hot wind. Gradually, the grains of sand began to become uneasy. It felt like something was rising underground, causing the sand to slide along both sides. Soon, the protrusion is gradually becoming clearer. 

Bum! 

One finger. 

Exactly a living finger. 

That finger also seemed to feel it had emerged from the dense sand, jerking its nerves out. Then, it curled up, each green veins exposed, as if trying to pull a heavy object up. The finger trembled pitifully, the weight was too much to bear for it, the tendons seemed to want to cut a single cut. At this moment, the sand rushed to the other side once more. 

A hand rose up. 

Elbow. 

The whole arm. 

It was clear that someone was buried below, and sure enough, that person was still alive. As expected, with arms as support, the body of the image below the sand gradually emerged. After only a moment, the tricolor hair was exposed to the sun's rays. 

It's Muto Yugi. 

But that's not the point, what's important is, why is he here? 

Yugi used his full strength to pull his last leg from the pit to the ground. He fell back to the empty space next to, gasping for breath. Dangerous, he almost suffocated. The moment just now was such a thousand pounds hanging hair, he wouldn't be able to survive with just a single drop of frustration. 

Trying to stabilize his breathing, at this moment he opened his purplish-purple eyes, raised his body and looked around. 

Where...is this? 

* 

"Dear Pharaoh, The Board Astrology want to visit you." 

The residence of the emperor was not nominal, so was the Pharaoh's Palace. Luxurious, indescribable splendor, but also full of invisible pressure, because just saying a sentence incorrectly, one word can make a person's head separate from the body. Brug took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Even though he had entered here to meet the young Pharaoh many times, he still could not get used to it. 

"Come in." 

The two rows of spears descended one after another, paving the way for Brug to enter. He walked slowly, slowly, but soon stood facing the throne, where the most treasured man in Egypt resided above. The old man hurriedly knelt down to celebrate the ceremony. 

"Hurry up and get up." 

The low voice was raspy from above. Brug timidly stood up. This person, though still young, is indeed an incomparable intelligence, reigning over a very prosperous country, not inferior to his father. 

Atem sat on the throne, legs crossed, his hands on his chin looking downwards. Every day is the same as every day, from early morning he had to get up from five o'clock, eat and drink a few dishes and go to meetings with the priests, then sit at the hall until noon whether someone came to the audience or not. Fortunately, it was a little better in the afternoon. He could walk freely to enjoy the wind, but there were always the priests standing behind him. Oh well, he used to push all the work to the others and escaped for three days and three nights, harming all Egyptians to search and search, since then the priests have raised their guard, never let him be alone again. 

"What do you want to say?" 

"Well, I want to announce the results of the study of the strange motion orbits of the stars." 

"Already done?" Atem raised his eyebrows slightly, unexpectedly so quickly. In fact, he originally thought this would not be answered, anyway he did not need it, or at least it took a long time, anyone expected less than a month to have the answer. 

"Say it." 

“Well, it's not hiding anything from you, I am afraid that we Egyptians are going to have to go through a terrible, unpredictable thing. However, whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, we have no way of knowing."


End file.
